One Part Love
by daphne dangerlove
Summary: Sara pays Grissom a housecall while he's on sabbatical. One shot.


Rating: Mature

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: They're not mine, but I can't seem to leave them alone.

A/N: This is probably totally OOC, but it's just my fun little Holiday fantasy for Grissom and Sara. I'm also unspoiled so this little story exists outside the series timeline.

Acknowledgements: Again my thanks go to Elle for her beta work and beyond.

Summary: Sara pays Grissom a (smutty) house call while he is on sabbatical.

**One Part Love**

"Come in." Grissom called out. He had just settled down for the evening, a new book in his lap and warm fire burning in the hearth, when a knock had sounded at his door. He assumed it was housekeeping delivering the extra towels he had requested, so he didn't even bother to look up as a cold burst of air swept through his small cabin.

The door had just clicked shut when he realized something was different. Maybe it was the stillness that seemed to inhabit the room, or the sudden increase in his pulse, whatever it was he knew at that moment she was there.

It was the tiny bit of snow that clung to the tips of her boots that caught his eye as he turned his head; the bright white flakes standing out in stark relief again the black faux leather of her boots

His eyes followed the line of her boots slowly upwards, wanting this warm rush of anticipation to last as long as possible. His eyes moved to the hem of her black wool coat, over the belted waist, and finally came to rest on her face.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes just to be sure his imagination hadn't conjured her out of his wishful thinking. She laughed lightly at the familiar gesture, and that was when he finally let himself believe Sara was really there.

Her hair shone in the low light, tiny drops of melting snow flying into the air as she shook her head, "Surprise." Her voice was deep and husky and full of everything that he loved about her.

There hadn't been a moment when he wasn't missing her, and looking at her now he felt every minute of wanting fall upon him all at once. "Sara." His voice betrayed him as it cracked under the weight of his utter relief, taking with it any lingering doubts she might have had about her unexpected arrival.

He stood up, the book resting on his lap falling to the floor as he closed the distance between them. His hand slid around to the back of her neck, his fingers threading through her hair as his eyes moved over her face, reveling in every familiar line and curve. He could feel his heart racing at the sweet scent of her.

He felt like it had been years instead of weeks since he had last held her. He had left her with a heavy heart, unsure of what he was searching for, and now that she was in his arms again, he knew he'd found it.

His thumb brushed her bottom lip, remembering its softness as he brought his mouth to hers. At first he was delicate, his lips teasing hers with the lightest of touches. But then she moved closer, brushing her body against his, and he deepened the kiss, losing himself in the taste and feel of her tongue against his.

His hands moved down, pulling at the wide belt of her cashmere coat, their fingers brushing as she fumbled with the buttons. A low groan escaped his lips as he pushed the coat from her shoulders, his hands finding only warm skin interrupted briefly by a few scraps of black lace.

"I didn't want to waste any time." Her voice was quiet; a blush tinting her cheeks as she looked up at him.

He linked his hands with hers, stepping back slightly so his eyes could roam her body freely; her bra was black and he studied it with loving attention. It was some kind of dotted lace, threaded through with a pale pink ribbon at the very edge. He marveled at the sight of it, knowing it was new, knowing she'd put it on for him. He couldn't stop touching it, touching her. His thumbs grazed her nipples through the thin fabric and they tightened under his touch.

She moaned softly, as she leaned into him, her forehead resting on his shoulder, and her hair brushing his cheek. He felt the weight of the past few weeks start to ease. Deep in his heart he'd been secretly afraid that she'd be gone when he returned to Vegas, deciding he wasn't worth the wait, leaving him with an empty house, an empty life.

But just holding her in his arms was all he needed to finally accept that this love between them had a strength of its own. With Sara he'd found something he'd been searching for his whole life; wings to fly and a soft place to land.

"God, Sara…" He sighed deeply, wanting to tell her all the truths he'd discovered alone in the dark, how hard it was to sleep without her curled tightly at his side, the whisper of her breath steady in his ear and the warmth of her palm over his heart.

Her arms slid around his neck, as she brought her hips to his. He slid his thigh between her legs, fitting their bodies together as if they were two parts of a whole. She pressed herself against him more fully and he could feel the heat of her through the thin lace of her underwear. He nudged her back toward the bed, dragging the down comforter back before pulling her down with him.

"What's this?" She asked, looking over at the pillows. The bed linens were very familiar with their pale blue and gold paisley print, and an ink stain that marred the top left corner of the bottom sheet, a testament to Grissom's many crossword puzzles in bed.

"I didn't think you'd miss them." The truth was the sheets were just one of the many things that he'd brought from their home; he had the clay dish from their entryway she'd given him for his keys, and the ugly little clown Sara had gotten for Christmas when she was eight that she couldn't look at but couldn't bear to part with either. And pressed between the pages of his journal was a leaf from the plant he had sent her so long ago.

Sara laughed softly, as warmth curled around her heart. That Grissom had taken part of their home with him stirred her in an unexpected way; she wondered if either of them had realized how deeply they were entwined. She'd known in her heart that she needed to let him go, but she never imagined how much of herself she would have to let go in the process.

He gently slid the thin straps of her bra off of her shoulders, and slid a hand behind her back to unclasp it. He bent his head to her breast, sucking a nipple into his mouth and felt her tremble under the hot, wet caress of his tongue.

'"Your clothes." She gasped, giving him a gentle push off of her. Under her heated gaze, he stood up, tossing his shirt aside, and stepping out of his pants.

Sara's head fell back onto the pillow, a dark halo of hair framing her face, and her eyes sparkling in the firelight. He was momentarily struck silent by the sight of her.

"I'm lost without you." His voice cracked as he said it and he wanted to explain, give her all the reasons why, but her eyes were a mirror of his own, and he knew these discoveries were not exclusive to him. Sara was his kindred spirit, she'd known him from the very first moment, and she'd know him at the last.

His honesty pierced her soul, and she had to turn her face away, not wanting him to see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She'd missed him more than she could have imagined, yet she still found herself unprepared for the intensity between them. He touched her cheek, bringing her eyes back to his as he wiped away her tears with the edge of his thumb.

"I'm right here." Her voice was hoarse as she pressed her hand over his heart, the beat steady under her palm.

"Always." He answered as his hand covered hers, knowing this moment would be with him forever, kept safe in his heart.

"Make love to me." Though her faith in him was unshakable, she ached to feel him inside of her, the irrefutable evidence of their entwined bodies soothing away all of her fears.

He didn't need words to answer her as he brought his mouth down to hers, kissing her with all the want and need that had filled him over the long weeks without her, yet with none of the desperation that had consumed him. It was ironic that he'd left behind everything he knew, only to find the one thing that had been with him all along.

He slid his hands over her bare skin, moving them down to her hips so he could slide her panties off, all the while pressing kisses across the smooth white skin on her belly. He drew his fingers slowly from her ankle to the top of her thigh prickling her skin with a feather light touch.

Sara turned into him, cradling his face in her hands. "I need you." She said, her voice low as she brought her body to his, the warmth of her skin setting his on fire. His hand moved to her thighs, parting her legs so he could settle between them. Sara's hips had already begun pressing against his insistently, and he stilled them as he slowly pushed into her.

A low, keening moan fell from Sara's lips at the feel of him inside of her. He was moving with an almost agonizing slowness that stole her breath. She arched up off the bed, wanting to be closer to him. Her eyes met his, and she felt his bliss. It was this intimacy that she had craved, this one space where he held nothing back; it was where she discovered who he was, and how much she loved him.

"More." She whispered huskily, bringing her legs up higher on his hips and taking him more fully into her.

He shifted slightly forward, his hand sliding between them to touch her center. Sara sucked in a breath, her hands clutching at his back. He refused to take his eyes off of her, even for the slightest moment, wanting to watch her as she came in his arms.

"Griss…" She gasped; looking up at him, her eyes bright and beautiful as she silently asked him to come with her. He thrust into her one last time, and followed her without reservation. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily as he rested his head between her breasts. He kissed the skin he found there, wondering if he would ever get enough of her.

"I love you." So many times he'd left it unsaid, but this time was different; he said it as much for himself as for her.

Sara's heart skipped a beat at his words; they told her nothing she hadn't already known, yet hearing them held such power. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting them wash over her before answering. "I love you too."

"How did you do this?" He asked softly, watching peace steal through her.

"One part love." She said quietly, her fingers softly stroking his cheek, "and one part letting go."

A/N: After I wrote this, I realized, in a way, this is kind of like my love letter to Grissom and Sara. I have loved watching them, but I have loved writing about them even more. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
